


A holy church, wait what the fuck?

by SilverFeather12492



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Church, Bathroom Sex, Church Sex, Crack, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mature Harry Potter, POV Jesus, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFeather12492/pseuds/SilverFeather12492
Summary: Read it and find out (:
Relationships: Norway/Sweden (Hetalia), sweden/monokuma
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi (: enjoy~

Norway  
Denmark, Swedone, Finland, Iceland, and Norgay wen to church on sunday morning but Norway sed he had to go to the bathroom. Norway left to go to the bathroom and Sweden followed him. Denmark and Finland were singing the stupid church hymns when iseland asked where Nor and Sweden went. Suddenly, Jesus came down from the clouds and saw Sweden fucking Norway really hard against the wall and decided to film it. Then Iceland walked in and screamed "O my fucking god you guys r nasty im telling Denmark, this is a fuking church!


	2. yeeyeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi again :3

A week later, Norgay started crying and Dickmark came to ask him wut was rong. Norway handed him a pregnancy test and it wuz positive and Dickmark yelled at Swedone. "Omg Norgay ur f ucking pregnant?" Swede asked and Norway gave him a thumbs up. Nine months later Iceland was mad because Swed and Norgay has a beautifull baby boi That they named "jesus" the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boo


	3. herewegoagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

Once upon a time Norway was making a sex tape with Swedone because Sweden doesn't know what a fucking condom is. Sweden then decided to post him fucking Norway into oblivion on pornhub and then Denmark saw it so he sent it to his friend. Dickmark's friend was Harry motherfucking Potter so Hairy started jerking off to Sweden knotting inside of Norway because that's nature.


	4. ahhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, not really.

Some how Junkhoe fucking Enosheka Made it into the hetalia word and started fucking shit up more then it already was fuckd. Sweden caught sight of this beatifail creature and tried to capture it but she turned into some weird half and half bear and then bent sweden over and fucked him hard in the ass then Nordga came around and was sacred for life


	5. here we goo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??

Once open a buttcrack hair Monokuma had a slave army of Swedans who he used as rough pleasue toys and he was one very happy bear to get such a wonderful man in his clutches. They even had swedmono babies who looked like little rats so adorable :D


End file.
